clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 11
__TOC__ Re: Deletions and protections for you Done. It's kind of sad to see your old pages go. :P By the way, I noticed that your old signature pages are still embedded on many talk pages and blog comments, so you may want to ask Penguin-Pal or Vicyorus to use their bots to do a text replacement with your current signature. -- 18:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :By that, I mean they remind me of your story and the things you created before you were inactive for so long. I understand deleting the sandbox pages, but some of the other pages were remnants of the old you. It's like erasing a portion of your history here, but if you no longer want them, I respect your decision. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ :-- 16:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I was just generally speaking about the "remnants of the old you" part, so maybe I should rephrase that to "remnants of the past." But yes, I appreciated what you did in the past as both an anonymous user and a regular user. It also surprised me that you even wanted your "Wall of Fame"-related pages deleted, as that was an honor you gave to others. ::-- 21:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Names in other languages Hi Spydar, It's a script i wrote a while ago. Still works pretty well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Message and Changes Hey, Spydar. Regarding the sarcastic message you posted titled "Amazing work!" on Jeserator's talk page, please present your point in a way that is not disrespectful. I am not saying that your point is invalid, so there is no reason to try to explain it to me, but all I am asking here is that you be more respectful to other users. A compromise can be reached faster when you are both communicating in a respectful manner. Also, when making large changes on the wiki that may be controversial, please use the Vote Page to propose your changes. Thanks, -- 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think Jeserator and I can both agree that your message was disrespectful. Implying that someone is a bad editor is not a good way to settle a dispute. That only discourages others from editing. Also, neither idea is right or wrong here, so there's no need to act as though yours is superior. :The Vote Page is good to use when making changes that may be controversial and require a community consensus. As an example with some of your previous edits, Fiesta|diff=1555133&oldid=1542100}} changing a template on 96 different pages or Penguin Wiki:JSON|diff=1562467&oldid=1525066}} moving a project page without consent of the author are things that you could actually communicate before doing. Communicating the change via the Vote Page, an admin's talk page, or even the page's talk page before making the change minimizes the possibility of your change being reverted. You cannot simply make a significant change before communicating it and expect everyone to be okay with it. That's not how things work. :Lastly, when you mark a page for deletion, please, do not replace the content of the page with the Delete template. Just leave the template at the top of the page. This way, it will not obstruct anyone who may be trying to read the page. :Thanks, :-- 16:26, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::No, one idea does not have to be right. You may favor one over the other, but that is just your opinion. I don't know what makes you think the Vote Page isn't designed for discussion about changes to articles, as there have been discussions there about that in the past and the page even states it is "made to hold all kinds of votes" right at the top of the page. ::Also, it is not up to you to decide what page has no right to belong in a namespace or if a page is not designed for something. You are not an admin here, so you have no authority to enforce that. By the way, notice how I purposely used the words "controversial" and "significant" when referring to changes. Never did I say you have to contact an admin for "every single change." You're exaggerating. ::As for Watatsuki, he is an admin and has the authority to do that. He also made sure to clean up the mess in the and is actively working on the page, while you left your mess for other people to clean up. ::Anyway, if there's anything you take from this, please just understand that it's good to communicate with others before making changes like the ones you've made. ::-- 21:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I do not wish to get involved but the codes pages are some of the most visited article on this wiki (up there with the list of pins, recent parties and events, etc) so just moving it would definitely have effects. As for what I'' moved, I was attempting to make it into a proper page, but I did not want to just do a bunch of fiddling on a mainspace article so I "adopted" it for the time being. It was a pretty "beat-up" page, so to say, and was not even truly what the page name implied, it was more or less just a list of all the names of CJ cards (which would be pointless with my proper CJ card lists) Although, I have kind of hit a dead end, so either I am just going to put the page back to how it originally was, or re-publish it unfinished, or something. :::* Watatsuki casually leaves this conversation :::–Watatsuki 21:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::You just got yourself involved. — 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 16:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Numbers Hi Spydar, Unfortunately no, bumbastika doesn't cover numbers. Though custom ones could be made based on the proportions of the letters. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Spydar007, I'm not a beta user, but I joined in 2006 under a different penguin name. By the way, I didn't really leave Club Penguin Wiki, I'll still be around, but in the meantime I simply can't edit. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)]] 04:15, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Magazine items Hi Sypydar, I see that you're currently updating the content of magazine items. Although magazines are released periodically, their former issues are still around, and unless it's confirmed that all codes in a given issue have expired, i think you shouldn't add an eding date. You're not the ony one who does this- last year it's been done at least twice and then reverted for the same reason, so please keep that in mind. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:20, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ski Lodge and Lodge Attic renames Hey, Spydar. It is my understanding that we exclusively go by the names in the JSON file for rooms. As such, until the names are updated in the JSON, we should keep going by those names. Anyway, I see that we have redirects and an "also known as" in the first sentence on those pages, so that should be enough to clear any confusion meanwhile. Thanks for asking first. Have a good day, -- 17:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Colors Hey! I saw that P-P basically answered your question, but I figured I'd update you. The swf was designed to get cut-outs for the wiki, which we try always to do on black. Thus, the swf doesn't actually have the capability to change colors. I left the parameter so I wouldn't have to mess with the swf too much from the Flippr variant. Hope that makes sense! SandorL (talk) 20:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Restore April 2015 Party Okay, I have confirmed that the following line of text can be found in this mobile file. "quest_catalog_task12_description_text":"New Frozen Fever Items" I have restored the page for you. -- 18:35, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Since the comments on that blog post were bugged, let's just wait until we have more information on The Fair (like a confirmation from one of the staff or proof from one of the files). ::-- 18:53, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Flippr Yes, at an undefined time this spring. SandorL (talk) 19:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Background of SWF Hi Spydar, Sorry for the delay first of all. I've previously written the steps for doing this here (too lazy to repeat XD). Anyway, if the instructions aren't clear, feel free to let me know and i'll try to simplify them as much as i can. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Player card SWF Hi Spydar, Other than SandorL's player card (as well as the modified version, which uses files on your computer rather than based on the URL's query string), i've also made a version which allows you to add pin & background images, which you can find here. You'll need to put in the same the clothing swf files and name them "item0.swf", "item1.swf", "item2.swf", and so on, and also put "pin.swf" and "bg.swf" for bg & pins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Bureaucracy Hi Spydar, Thanks for your kind suggestion :) However, I am uninterested in becoming a b-crat (at least for the time being), and I am not active enough recently to become one anyway. Again, thanks for your suggestion, but no thanks :) Dps04talk 13:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Quick Drop Hi Spydar, It seems to work. Could you please link to the file you were trying to convert? Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Requests for adminship against Yes, users are successful if they gain at least one "for" vote, unless stated otherwise. Users are unsuccessful for (including but not limited to) the following reasons: they do not meet the certain amount of required "for" votes (if specified), they are disqualified, or, in rare cases, the vote is vetoed by admins. Hope this answers your questions, -- 18:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Restore The Fair 2015 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -- 22:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Editing Undoing Hello, as you know, you've been keeping on editing something.But the date for the Frozen Fever party to end is not confirmed, even if it's obvious. Please stop editing it and saying it ends on May 6th, it's not confirmed, so when it's confirmed the date, then you can edit it. WhitePuffleTron (talk) 15:27, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: An idea Someone has already explained the situation to Wikia and they've said to ignore the user and not give him any attention. However, I don't believe that's the only thing we can do to help the situation. I've just contacted Wikia about your idea, and hopefully they will go through with it. As for Awesome335, he was demoted by Wikia Staff about a week ago right after his demotion vote ended. -- 17:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :It's been 10 days since I've contacted Wikia about your idea... I haven't gotten a response back from them yet other than an email saying, "Community Support staff will review this request and we'll be in touch soon with a response"... I'm running low on food and water... please send help. :-- 04:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not surprised - it's Wikia Staff. They're terrible even at the best of times. Let's hope they respond soon. — '''Spydar007 (Talk) 14:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Demotion Yeah, I understand Vic hasn't been very active lately, even on chat. I talked to him the other day though when he logged on chat and he said he's very busy with school, like Dps04. I will ask him whether he would like to remain an admin until he has more free time. However, the community can always decide on the Demotion Project page if they feel that an admin is not active enough. -- 20:30, April 7, 2015 (UTC) another pin Hey spydar there is another pin here unrealized dino foot! Spikey2007 (talk) 16:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :I know — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Succession of pins Hi Spydar, Oh, all right, i understand. It's just that i'm somewhat a paranoid when it comes for chronological order :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Cave Maze SWFs Hi Spydar, Yeah, i've been going through their scripts just for fun :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, this should work for now: :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party1.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party2.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party3.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party4.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party5.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party6.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party7.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party8.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party9.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party10.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party11.swf?potato=1428848388907 :*http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party12.swf?potato=1428848388907 :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Rude Why did you say Cool story bro. in the comments of my blogs I think that rude because its sarcasm. SIERRA OMG OMG ! (talk) 16:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Because I thought it was a cool story. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) dem editing worz Hi Spydar, I see that the disagreement about the rod might have gone a bit too far :s I asked TNK in chat to stop taking part in it, but i think it would be a good idea to take Wata's decision for now, to prevent this editing war to get out-ish of hand. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Patroller and Rollback I think the promotions pages have actually been open for a while now, but I've added a notice to the Community Corner stating that they're open. Hopefully that'll encourage some nominations on both pages. -- 04:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) You're a miracle, Spydar Thanks for helping me undo the rest of those pages, bro. We're quite lucky to have you around. Continue to undo the vandal edits, and stuff that you do, bro. Make us all proud. Roger must go down! (talk) 14:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: 'Against' votes Hey, Spydar. I see that Callum has already answered your questions on my talk page, but the vote that abolished "against" votes only applied to the RFA, POTM, IOTM, FA, and FI pages, as you can see here. Also, as Callum said, each vote ends after 1 week. Hope this answers your questions, -- 22:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hey there! Hi Spydar, Why? Not good? :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Of course it's good lol. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) IRC Channel Control Nice job gaining control of our IRC channel. How'd you manage to do it? -- 21:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Demotion Project Just let me know the users and the reasons for demotion and I'll confirm them. -- 18:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Spydar007, I didn't really ask to have my Op rights in CPWikia Channel. I was actually planning to remove it as soon as an admin obtains the Op right over there. I was just shocked that they were removed suddenly. By the way, I know that I'm no longer an administrator nor bureaucrat XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 04:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Wait, take your anger on you and Callum? I was never angry about it, I was kinda worried as I didn't understand the IRC situation properly. I didn't blame Callum Fawsitt nor you. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 07:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Chat I'm on our chat right now if you'd like to PM me and discuss the demotion suggestions you had. -- 20:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Spydar, I would like to congratulate you on your promotion to rollback! I know you will serve this wiki well. :) It was just over two years ago that I became a rollback and you were congratulating me. I can't believe that was so long ago! :P David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:23, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks David! — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat I was in class at the time you left your message, but I'm in chat right now if you're still online. Also, congrats on the promotion to rollback! Please use your rights wisely. -- 21:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Bruh! Well well well, looks like u won the Rollback votes, huh? I'll get revenge on you someday! Just wait and see! >:) 21:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I hope you realise that there was no set number being promoted and if you had gotten enough votes you could have become one too? — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I could still have a 2nd chance, as long as I can contact Hey.youcp for example! 15:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Technically there is no number of chances. You can try again in a year and get it. I am simply saying that we weren't in a competition and we both could have been promoted, had you had enough votes. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::There is no way I'm trying again next year. I could try again next month if I could. 15:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::*facepalm* It was an example. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:20, April 21, 2015 (UTC) A favor You should ask Hey.you, Apj, or Shurow to nominate Watatsuki for demotion. Because Watat has bad modding to be honest. 15:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I have several admins in mind for demotion, and they will be added to the page soon. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Spydar Hey Spydar, I saw you posted a message on Hey.youcp's talk page, asking for confirmation to add demotion votes for me, jeserator, vicyorus and watatsuki. Do you want me to confirm the votes for you? I'd be delighted to do it for you. Thanks :) Dps04talk 15:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Really? I wasn't aware of that, but thanks for the reminder. Good luck :P -- Dps04talk 15:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware of this either. :P It makes sense I guess, but where do you see it say that only bureaucrats can confirm admins for demotion? ::-- 16:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Demotion Project I see that Apj26 has already confirmed the votes for you, but don't hesitate to ask someone else for confirmation if you see that I'm not online at the time. -- 16:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC)